2014.03.14 - Diplomats
At the agreed upon time, there would be felt an intense rush of dimensional energy; tenacious and burrowing, sufficient to stress even the mythic bounds of Asgard. It took the entirety of Apokolips' unfathomable power to force open a Boom Tube big enough for a single person, but in a great CRACK of white energy, Darkseid steps forth. It crashes closed immediately after. Such was likely not neccesary... but the ability to show that he has the capability to arrive of his own whim is a purposeful thing. Darkseid is not donned in his normal outfit. No; he wears grandiose armor, chestplate, forearm guards, and shin guards of silver, wonderous material at the height of universal technology. Crimson gems are placed in key spots, fonts of power that make it even more durable. He has the bearing and stance not of a King, but of a God; one who is self-assured of his status, without a grain of doubt. It might remind Thor of himself, when he was much younger. He waits there upon the Bifrost, doing nothing untoward until some manner of escort comes to see him. Looking about, with genuine curiosity upon the marvelous plane. From the observatory behind Darkseid, Heimdall the Guardian steps forward in his resplendid golden armor and massive sword. "Darkseid," entones the Gatekeeper, voice low and deep. And the message to Odin has already been sent. He's here! The thunder of a gate created in their world certainly does not go unremarked, nor unnoticed. A letter sent, a letter read, and there would have been a gate opened easily to any world that this 'God', this Ambassador of another world might require. But to force an entrance where it is not needed? There is a *ahem* diplomatic, armed entourage to greet the traveller. A message, too, that any and all 'incursions' are met first by might (peaceful though they may appear), before being ushered into the Throne Room of a man who has been worshipped as a god for thousands of years, and his father before him, as are his sons, errant at times though they may be. Obeissance is given to the Prince of Asgard, and the Princess, the Shieldmaiden of Asgard before they fall into line to obey their King's orders. Thor stands to his Father's right, all golden and gleaming in the light of Asgard. Winged helm upon his head, Mjolnir held loosely in his strong hand, and red cape falling in elegant folds from shoulder to floor. It is ceremonial armor he wears still, the same he has been wearing for ...who knows how long now. Since Tony's arrival in Valhalla, most assuredly. At her Thor's side stands Sif. She's dressed in a manner that few have ever seen on her. The dress she wears is a combination of gown and armor. A pristine white skirt falls to the floor, a slit over her right leg leaving it somewhat visible. Instead of a regular bodice, she wears a gleaming, silver breast plate. On the hip opposite the slit in her skirt is her sword. A cape of white flows down her back to brush over the floor. The dress is trimmed in gold. On her head is the winged helm of a Valkyrior, this one have been altered to act as a circlet as well and the small dip in the middle allows te charm of Thor's crest to rest between her brows. Her hair is mostly loose, the sides being pulled back into a tightly pleated braid. Frigga, dressed in gold and silver, stands off to her husband's other side, opposite her son. She stands, silent and poised and looking every bit the regal Lady she is. The guards arrive to escort Darkseid to the Palace, bowing in acknowledgment to the Guardian before addressing Darkseid himself. "Welcome to Asgard. You're presence is being awaited in the Palace. If you'll come with us." Transportation supplied, the trip back to the Palace cuts through the city itself, giving a small tour of sorts during the somewhat short journey. Once they arrive, he is led through the Courtyard and antechamber and into the Throne Room itself where the guards approach the dias of the OdinThrone and immediate take to knee, right fists coming up to cover their hearts. Crimson eyes shift towards the Gatekeeper. He would feel an intense, thorough scrutiny, truly similar to the omniscience of someone of high station. It has no detrimental effects, but at a glance gives Darkseid an idea of his capabilities. "Marvelous. If men like you are of any number within this world, my respect for Asgard has grown already." "Of course." Darkseid does nothing else, although he would follow the assembled Gods meant to escort him. Even if he gives them not a single glance of acknowledgement, the feel as if he were traveling of his own volition and this show of hospitality is beneath his notice. Arms remain behind his back at all times; he towers at nearly nine feet tall, with a herculean body of mass and muscle etched beneath cracked granite-like skin where his armor does not ensconce him. When Darkseid enters the huge throne room, eyes lift to Odin. How many countless centuries has it been, since a being of his might and statue has had someone present with the tenacity to eye him as an equal. "Odin, the All-Father. Almost ironic, given my counterpart in New Genesis is also called by many the All-Father... or the Highfather, to others." Thor and Sif are given no glance. Those eyes are upon Odin alone. "It is rare I have chance to speak with an equal. I can tell such at a glance. I respect that you chose to meet me, knowing the reputation I have. But such ills are spoken by those beneath our station, and I thought it best we discuss things reasonably. I am sure you have as many questions for, as I for you. My only request is that this remain a diplomatic envoy. Regardless of what might be said or agreed upon, that I am allowed to leave unharrassed. I will lift no finger, nor do any harm, unless directly attacked first." And there, Odin sits in state. The grey upon his head, tucked in the grizzled beard shows experience while the single, bright blue eye shows wisdom and keen intelligence, the other covered in a patch of silver to hide injury done thousands of years ago. There is a reason why there is peace in the Nine Realms, and the King wears it well. "You come to me, to my Realm, in a show of force that bespeaks pride and arrogance when an arrangement could easily have been made and has been in place since the Nine Realms were but new." His voice booms, easily heard throughout the Throne Room. Age certainly hasn't diminished the power of presence; if anything, it has magnified it. "Darkseid, you are called, and as an Ambassador of your world, you have the immunity one would give a Herald. But be aware that my patience is limited for games or for insults." Looking towards Thor, Sif, Odin considers a moment before speaking again, "Thor. Sif. If you have words, I would hear them. Your counsel is welcome in my presence." With a hint of a turn then the other direction, his expression softens as he beholds his Frigga, "As well as you, my Queen." Turning fully back, the All-Father, King of Asgard, regards Darkseid fully. "Speak if that is your wish." At his Father's side, Thor turns his head to look at the Odin King. A nod is given, and the Thunderer turns back to gaze at Darkseid from the second step of the dias upon which the throne sits. A throne that will be his fully one day, one distant day. A cold swirl of lightning swirls about in his blue-grey eyes as he regards the ambassador. 'So, this is the creature that killed my friend. This is the one that has caused such pain and strive in those of Midgard,' are Thor's thoughts as he studies the other God-King while forcibly keeping his face impassive. War is war, and Thor does not begrudge that Tony is dead, not at the hands of Darkseid. Yet, there's that lingering what-if. What if Thor had been there? Would he have been able to safe the mortal? And then, another question, why should it matter as Midgard did not Call to him? Sif's silvre-blue eyes regard Odin for the moment she's spoken to before looking back at Darkseid. She studies and assess... Noting strengths and weaknesses... calculating size, mass, etc... All her trainging coming into play. And, finally, she returns her attention to Odin. Her demeanor is alm, collected and gives nothing away of her personal feelings. There's the faintest twitch of her head. All she would offer, the All Father is already aware of. She doesn't have enough to make any further assessment. Frigga smiles gently at her husband and bows her ead, acknowledging the right gratefully. Yet, othing comes forward yet. She simply stands and watches. Listens. Hands folded in front of her. "My apologies. I am not familiar with the etiquette of Asgard. I had the capability to enter this realm unaided, and so I came." Darkseid states carefully. There's no smirk or grin to go along with that. Of course not. It would be amongst the greatest follies to antagonize Odin, flanked by his greatest son and Sif, in the heart of his kingdom. He has no desire to be antagonistic in his presence... the message sent was recieved, and there is no need to grind it in. "It is true. Darkseid is my God name. When those who rule Apokolips inherit half of the force of the Source, they select one befitting themselves." At the time he lacked a dictionary, and it was too late as it had been irrevocably etched into Apokoliptian history and law. "I am not here to taunt you, Odin the All-Father. My intentions were exactly as I stated. To avoid conflict. All of us here are Gods. We stand in dimensions beyond the understanding of the mortals and aliens who toil beneath our feet." "I am sure you understand balance. Each force in this universe must have an opposite. Without such, the very stability of the Universe is in danger. My world split from one bound together by the Old Gods. At the rupture, one half became New Genesis, the light. And mine become Apokolips, the dark. I am a neccesary evil. Like light and darkness. You can understand such cogs, better than any I might hope to explain this concept to." It's very possible Odin already knew this. All that Darkseid spoke is true. "For two hundred thousand years I waged war with New Genesis in an utter stalemate. But at long last we at present hold a truce, the first step towards breaking this eternal cycle. If I am capable of reaching an understanding with my very anti-thesis, then I believe it more than possible for you." How much of this may be true is another matter entirely. "I ask you simply this. What is the place you call Midgard to Asgard? Is it simply just another world, in which your son has taken interest? Or does it hold some greater importance for you?" Finally, Thor gets a glance. And within those eyes is no mercy, no compassion, nothing... "We are -NOT- gods," Odin's voice booms through the room once again. "We have a duty. A responsibility to those we call 'mortals'. We have a responsibility to our people." And he holds a responsibility to those Nine. "Midgard is under my protection. I did not raise my hand because I knew you would ultimately fail in your desire. Just as all do." Odin looks to Thor, and studies his son; he knows that look. That stance. The holding in when he wishes to rail against everything. Sif, well... there is a subtle pride in those two. One day, this throne will belong to Thor. "A necessary evil," the All-Father begins again. "Corruption. Death. Deception. This is necessary? Or do you speak of a balance that speaks of more subtlety? Pride, hubris. Feasting, gluttony? Can your people, can you speak of nothing but war?" Frigga's shift in acknowledging Odin's brief attention brings something of a smirk to a guard that stands in state just off the dais, in with the honour guard. A hand flexes around the shaft of his spear, and keen eyes look towards the King as he sits. Now this is getting good... "Midgard is mine," Thor adds when his Father is done speaking, voice rumbling with all the power of the thunderstorms at his command. The consonants grinding about against one another with the feel of an earthquake starting to rumble about. The Thunderer seems quite possesive of that realm, of the planet of Earth. Likely because that's his birth mommy, but whatever. Surely the fact that Midgard sits at the heart of Yggdrasil has nothing to do with it. (Possibly, but it's just as likely that Thor doesn't realize it fully?) Not noticing the guard's smirk or his Mother's shift, the Thunderer keeps his gaze upon Darkseid as he falls silent once more. There is clearly more that wants to be said, but he's working on his temper... and his humility. Kickassery comes later. Sif barely manages not to tense. Her eyes remain clear and focused and locked on Darkseid. Always assessing... always reading... So few, even Loki at times, manage to avoid her ability to read people almost perfectly. When Thor speaks out, there's the faintest hint of change in her stance. A Valkyrior protecting her Prince. A warrior protecting her Lord. A wife calming her husband. And then her eyesight catches something out of the corner that draws her attention for brief second, causing her lips to twitch, and then her gaze is locked on Darkseid once more. Midgard is the birthplace of her husband... her children... and she's fiercely protective of it and its people. And all of this, she keeps to herself. There is no point in giving the enemy the advantage of knowing where to hit you. As for Frigga, she glances over at her 'guard', fights back the amused smile of it, and then turns her attention back to the matter at hand. Good little Queen knows when to bite her tongue. There is little reaction from Darkseid in the face of Odin's obvious displeasure. Still he stands in that loose, confident stance, arms behind his back and expression neutral. "There cannot be a universe in which there is only good. There cannot be a universe in which there is only evil. Those that do are false timelines, doomed to die, and not in which we stand. When I arrived to Midgard, I attacked it like any other of the thousands who fell before, unaware. Yet... For the first time in hundreds of thousands of years, my attack failed. What that made me feel was... well." A wicked grin. "Exaltment. How long do you live, Odin? How many thousands of years might you sit as king? For me, ten thousand can pass in an eyeblink, in the rote existance of a God who truly sits alone upon his throne. A great ennui beyond the comprehension of most minds. And then there is Earth, a place where I truly feel competition, and truly felt the tedium shatter and my mind come alive. If you would ask me to leave it alone, the answer is no. Midgard is not yours, Thor, son of Odin. Much like Superman, it is simply your pet." But he continues quickly. "But I will say this. After having studied Midgard and it's nature as a pivot point within the universe, I no longer wish to conquer it. No, that is impossible. I believe it will remain in an eternal balance, no matter what forces of good or evil wish to change it. Even where I to rip open a massive portal and fire upon Earth with an onslaught able to destroy a Sun, I believe one of the Eternals themselves would come and intervene. There is no need to fear such overtness from me any further." "So know that my presence on Earth is merely part of the natural order and will not be denied. Ultimately, I am searching for something. And ultimately, I find the entire endeavor fascinating. But this involvement does not need we must make war. I have a personal reason to not wish the genocide of humanity or those upon it. If a great force came with intent to consume it, I would stand alongside Asgard to drive it back." Darkseid opens the doors to his words, allowing Odin to hear them as truth. Much of what he says is the silver tongue of Loki, but when he wishes it, there is no difficulty in the All-Father knowing. Odin sits and stares, listening, and the single eye narrows even as the impertance begins. "Cease!" While the All-Father doesn't rise from his throne, it is quite obvious that should he, it would not go well. "Midgard is mine." He enunciates the words carefully, making certain that he is clearly understood. "An attack on Midgard is an attack upon my person. My Realm. If I did not care about it, I would have allowed my son to take the throne there. But it is not a Realm to be subjugated. And certainly not to satisfy your idle curiousity." There is a long moment when the All-Father sits silently, and he waves a hand. "I will take counsel from my son to determine what sort of allowances will be made for your stay there, because you will not be allowed to cause such discord as you have." After all, he doesn't even accept it from his own errant son. Loki, standing as guard, remains motionless now, eyes flickering over the court, then to Darkseid, lingering there as if he's simply doing his guard-duty of threat assessment. At least there's consistency, which he finds little comfort in. If he's not allowed to take over Midgard, why should some upstart be allowed to! At the word 'pet', Thor visibly reacts. Subtly, for Thor. Not so for most others. His eyes narrow. There's a faint crackle of thunder and the feel of electricity in the air about him. His eyes flicker toward blue-white more than blue-grey. His knuckles white as his fingers tense about Mjolnir's haft, and the runes flicker to life in a gentle warning to the Thunderer to enhance his calm. Insulted Thor is insulted. And it rings out as clearly as if he had summoned a thunderbolt into the throne room next to him. But with Odin AllFather demanding things cease Thor bites his tongue, and the storm stays in check. For now. As for councel, perhaps we shoudl wait for Thor to calm his static-butt down. Silvery eyes flicker from Darkseid to Odin to Frigga to the 'guard' and then to Thor. And there they stay until her gaze is met. There's a warning flicker in them before she forces her own calm and then flicks her eyes to Mjolnir, again, warning her husband. It all happens in a matter of seconds. Her attention is then turned back on Darkseid. She wants to laugh at him. To tell him what a fool he is for thinking Midgard will stand for his continued presence. Instead, she simply smiles serenly. Thre's a glint in her eyes that, try as she might, she cannot hide. It would seem a chat with her 'sister' is in order when they return. Frigga's eyes lift to her husband before they linger on Thor as his temper flares. The smallest tiltof her hed is given towards her guards so it looks as if she might be glancing at all of them.. In truth, she grabs the attention of one alone and in that small moment when eyes meet, there's the message of: Be prepared in case your brother's temper gets the best of him. Thor is observed closely, etched brows raising high. "You and your kinfolk are the ones showing such emotion, All-Father. I remain calm and reasonable. I had expected more courtesy in the royal court of one such as you. And I had expected less show of spontaneous impulse. I will make one acquiescence. I do not plan to subjugate Midgard, as I have already stated." But Darkseid's eyes narrow slightly, and there's an air of menace and power that swirls out, comparable even to the likes of Odin. "But you will not command me. I will do what I wish to Midgard. And to who I wish. I came here simply to tell you how it is, and see if you might understand my agenda. It appears you do not. If you think the world so helpless, then so be it. Let us be enemies." A hand gestures idly. "Although I have an offer. Thor, son of Odin. I would accept a challenge of battle, between you and me. If you were to win, I would leave Earth alone for the rest of eternity. Yet if I prevail, then our battles, our grudges, will be constrained to Midgard. We will not personally wage battle on each other, directly against Asgard or Apokolips. Would that be... satisfactory?" Now, Odin leaves his throne, but pauses at the top of the step. "You come to my world in a blatant show of force, presumably to flaunt your power. I will grant you the fact you sent a letter first of introduction. Then, you -tell- me what it is you are going to do to my world, heeding none of my words and instead acting like a spoilt child in your words 'I will do what I wish regardless of your answers to my question'. Tell me, Darkseid. Did you truly wish my consent, or are you dropping a challenge to -tell- me of your presence? If so, I will accept that, and will act accordingly." At the challenge, Odin throws his hand up, "Enough! And now you assume a challenge not given by my son. The first time you deign to acknowledge the Prince of Asgard." Odin looks directly at Thor, his blue eye narrowing. "Do not fall for his words," like you do all the time with your brother. "No challenge was offered," and he looks back at his guest, "And none shall be accepted." Turning about now, the All-Father takes the step back to retake his seat upon the throne. "My guards will show you to the Bifrost where Heimdall will open a portal to your world." For Loki's part, as a guard, his gaze locks upon Sif's before his sister-in-law's shifts, only to watch Frigga now. Her silent thoughts are known well to him, the child that always believed himself to be her favoured son. This means that once again, the God of Chaos will be called upon to pull his brother's butt out of the fire. At the unuttered command for the guards to deliver Darkseid back to the Bifrost, Loki's contingent steps forward in unison before they act as front guard. There'll be more to act the back. Thor's lips started to part, for he had no eyes save for Darkseid. And then Odin happens, and whatever Thor was going to say falters into silence at his father's words. It's being spoken at directly that draws the Thunderer's gaze from this God before them, and toward Odin. The Prince seems on teh verge of arguing, but Odin gives him no room to do so, and so Thor withdraws without saying a word. A glance is given to Sif, finding her looking to the guards. Forcing himself calm, Thor follows Sif's gaze, watching the guards stepping forward and not recognizing his brother in their midst. His eyes go to Darkseid, and the smolder resumes silently. Sif's gaze locks on Loki's and she nods her head just slightly. If he's forced to act, Sif will move with him. Her eyes flick to Frigga next and she can't help but smirk. So the Queen knows. Good. She makes no voice as to the challenge. Instead, she looks up to Odin and there's a faint flicker of a smile on her face. Good. She was hoping he wouldn't allow Thor to handle this imself. It would not have ended well. ...It never does... Silly Static-Cling. She genuinely moves for the first time. The Goddess reaches out to lightly brush her hand against Thor's as she turns to face Odin. "With your permission, my King, I would accompany the guards and our...guest...to the Bifrost..." Frigga almost visibly relaxes as her husband is able to call an end to their eldest sons warpath before it can begin. She then turns her gaze of Loki and offers a sad smile, afraid he will not be returning. "I did not come here for your consent." Darkseid confirms readily. He makes absolutely no move to go into any defensive stance, remaining in his loose stance all the same. "I came here to speak as equals, who have agendas completely opposite. And more importantly, I came here to speak of what is best for both our worlds. Asgard, and Apokolips. I do not believe you so naive that you think such a battle would not last centuries or millenia. My planet can repel New Genesis, with capabilities you may vastly underestimate, indefinitely. And it would inhibit your ability to defend Midgard, from threats who have not personally come to clearly state their intent. All the while, none of it would concern me. It would be a thrill, to battle other Gods. But for now, I do not think either of our sides would benefit from it." "Oh?" Darkseid remains for the moment, not intent to leave. Force outside of Thor could not move him if he is in such a mindset. "I offer you a means to deal with this threat, and to deal with me, permanently. With no further bloodshet. Did you hear, Thor, son of Odin? Your father just conceded that if he left it in your hands..." "You would /lose./" With a laugh, he turns to make his way back out towards the Bifrost. "Make note, All-Father, that we are two superpowers beyond the fathoming of Midgard. If both of us begin flexing our muscle in earnest, it will be me who wins. Even if I could not conquer Midgard, I would send my endless armies, and force you to intervene. Cherished Gods born of loving mothers would die to beasts grown in a test tube. Countless humans would be lost. Cities destroyed. And terrible devestation. I would lose, and I would be beaten back... but what would you gain? You could not finish me. You could not take down my Apokolips. This is not a threat. Simply... a warning." And then eyes find Loki. They look at him long and hard. Only then would he turn to be lead away. Odin no longer speaks. He has closed the door as it were on communication, and parting shots deserve no response. A childish tactic that he taught his children to ignore, though one learned the lesson a little better than the other. Leaning back in his throne, the All-Father shakes his head ever so slightly to his daughter-in-law. The message, you are needed here, silently conveyed. After all, he doesn't expect the guards will have difficulties in the escort. Not that he's not prepared. The King of Asgard is no fool. Loki's expression remains blank, even under the stare; it seems that everyone but his Brother and Father know he's there! (How fair is that?) Still, as he moves to begin the escort, he can't help a glance around to look at his mother once more; the regal Queen standing beside the Throne of Asgard. Then, he's gone. Thor flinches at the barb, his grip tightening further upon the haft of the relic in his hand. His eyes crackle with barely restrained power and the runes glow... sympathetically. And it means that Thor completely misses everyone exchanging glances around him. Go figure. With mattrs tended to and the guards gone, Frigga excuses herself from the room. She needs a moment to process. Or, perhaps, sneak off to see her son before he's gone again. Sif nods her head and stands, still and silent, until all but Odin and Thor and herself are left. Only then does she turn to her husband. "Peace, Thor. To fll for such a thing would be folly and risk far more than it is worth. Now is the time to plan. We must prepare... And we must speak with Brynnhildr." Which is not to be confused with Brunnhilde... Darkseid travels with the same lack of haste, not seeming to give any more attention to the guard present. It is likely an uneventful trip back to the Byfrost, although Darkseid pulls out a small grey box with a shimmer; allowing, temporarily, easy dimensional portal to Apokolips. Asgard could manage such regardless, but the energy requirements would likely be much higher. There's little need to reveal the barriers of the Source when it comes to his realm. "Tell Thor something for me." It isn't clear who Darkseid is speaking to. "Tell him that a certain soul is not his, or Sif's, to claim. That a certain man died upon my planet, by my power. I was considering allowing him to remain in the afterlife, but it seems Odin did not care to make such an accord." And a final little grin. "And if Thor decides to accept my challenge as heir, on the terms I stated, I will consider returning him." And then with a whirl, the God of Evil steps through the portal and vanishes. Odin doesn't keep Frigga from departing. He's more concerned with his son not flying off the handle to worry about what it is she's doing. His own words echo Sif's, and there is an obvious attempt at keeping his calm. "Peace, Thor. He reminds me too much of your brother. Hurling insults, trying to make you move before you are ready to do so. Couching challenges in pleasantries. We will defend Midgard, and we will have the aid of the other realms should it be required." Now, however, the All-Father sighs and takes to his feet. It's time to check on his warriors. The walk to the Bifrost is uneventful, as far as Loki is concerned. The box does gain something of one of those guards' attentions, and when the comment is made, there are none that acknowledge the receiving. Not the guards' duty, but the Aesir guards are more than aware that Heimdall will be the purveyor of the comments. It doesn't mean that understanding of the words isn't there, no. Loki can feel the threat under the words, and once again, Asgard will find herself at War. Question is, which side would he be on, if he even deigned to fight? Category:Log